The Marauders go to Disneyland
by IceAngel89
Summary: What is in store for the Marauders when the go to Disneyland? Will things happen to them that will change them forever? read to find out.sequel is coming! First few chapter aren't great but it does get better promise!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling characters. I only own the ones that I will be creating later on.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of the marauder's sixth year and there was surprisingly no sign of them, let alone their pranks. On this bright and sunny Saturday afternoon, Remus, James, and Sirius were found up in the Gryffindor common room absent mindedly staring into the fire until, all of a sudden, Remus jumped up, scaring this piss out of Prongs and Padfoot mind you, and practically screams, causing many stares from plenty of other sixth years, "I have the most brilliant idea on where we can go!"

"Where!" they said simultaneously.

"Disneyland!" Remus said with an attitude like a four year old. 'What is this Disneyland?' thought Sirius in his mind.

"Ok since you are both probably wondering what is a Disneyland? Am I right?" the other two nodded," Ok well basically its this place in America where you go, ride on rides, meet character, which we could prank of course…" both James and Sirius' ears perked up at this, "They also have shopping and FOOD!"

"FOOD!" they yelled.

"Let's do it." James said eagerly wanting to prank some poor unsuspected person.

"I agree, lets go for it.", replied Sirius, with a very mischievous grin growing on his face.

"Now how do you suppose we get there?" Moony wondered aloud.

"We apparate of course! And your supposed to be the smart one of the marauders, Moony" James said sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Moony would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that at least he knows how to apparate illegally."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Mr. Moony that at least he has girls always swooning over him!"

"Ok you win this round Pads, but it isn't over!" and with that Remus promptly stuck out his tongue earning a smack upside the head by Sirius.

"Ok, ok stop it you two!" 'Geeze what are they four years old?' thought James.

And with that they headed down to the forbidden forest where Remus apparted them to the front of Disneyland's Mickey and Friends parking structure.

A/n Sorry this chapter was short. I have no idea if I will keep writing this story it depends on how many people like it. Review please… and flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters just the ones I create!

A/n thanks to my reviewers: Williams, CherryBlossom02 and Writer-by-Day

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 2

"Where are we? I thought we were supposed to be at Disneyland?" James wondered while scratching his head.

"But you are sirs. You are just at the Mickey and Friends Parking Structure. You take that tram over there to Disneyland," said Phillip. "OH and by the way my name is Phillip, Phil for short. What is yours?"

"This here is Remus Lupin…" "It's a pleasure to meet you Phil." "Sirius Black…" "Hey man do you know where we could get some good grub?" "And me, I'm James Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you all, oh and Sirius the best place for grub, as you call it, in Disneyland is 'The Happiest Birthday on earth (a/n I think that's what it's called I just went there Wednesday and can't even remember).

"Thanks Phil" remarked Sirius

"See you around," yelled Phil as the marauders started to depart. As they reached the boarding area for the tram, the tam started to depart which Sirius, being who he is, decided to chase after it yelling " Hey what for us, we don't now how to get there without you!" As Sirius was chasing the bloody tram, one of the workers there told Remus and James that there would be another one coming and if they could kindly get their friend to stop chasing the tram because he was starting to scare the children that were riding the tram.

"Oi, Sirius get your bloody arse back here now! There is another tram coming shortly!" yelled Remus starting to get a tad irritable. "NOW you tell me. I swear Moony you are going to kill me one of these days." "ME! ME? I'm not the one who chased after that tram. So if you die its your own bloody fault, not mine!" Remus huffed.

"Ah! Just in time. Now you two can stop bickering and board the tram!" barked James.

"Yes sir, right away sir, anything you say sir!" replied Sirius sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!"

"Nah, I don't think I will thanks!"

"You better or I'll…"

"What hex my brains out or…?"

Strangle you with my bare hands!"

"You wouldn't do that to your best pal Padfoot would you?"

"Watch me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Remus has going to kill me!" yelled a slightly scared Sirius as he kept trying to inch father and farther away from James' murderous glare.

As Sirius was about to fall out of the tram, the tram came to a stop allowing Sirius enough time to dash off before James could manage to strangle him.

"Alright, that's enough you two! I swear you two act like an old married couple! Now knock it off before I hex both of you into oblivion!" yelled a slightly peeved Remus.

"Yes Mother!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Now, can we just head over to buy the damn tickets or what?"

"Crap, wait do any of you have muggle money?" asked Sirius.

"Nope can't say that I do!" replied James.

"Damn it me neither1" retorted Sirius. "Do you Moony, buddy old pal?"

"As a matter of fact I do because I knew you two idiots would forget to bring some. On by the way since I know you guys would forget I took the liberty to convert you money that you had at Hogwarts to American muggle money."

"You are such a life saver Remmy!" replied James.

"I know, I know. Now can we go get the tickets?"

"Yes."  
"Come one lets get on with the mischief," replied Sirius.

So with that they walked to the ticket booth, bought their tickets, and headed for the gates to Disneyland. On their way to the gates Sirius was tripped by a mean little nine year old girl sending him soaring through the air where he landed with a THUD on his back, some ten feet away from where he had previously been. His ticket lost amidst the crowds of people walking around.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeee!" yelled Sirius as he rubbed his now sore back. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Well you sort of got you arse kicked by a little girl Pads," Remus said while trying to stifle his laughter.

"That was a rhetorical question Remus"

"Sorry Pads but I couldn't resist."

"Well now that that is settled, can we go to Disneyland please?" James whined.

"NO we can not. I can not find my ticket!"

"Sirius you are the clumsiest person I have ever met. How the hell could you have lost that ticket? You have barely had it for ten minutes!" yelled James.

" Well it wasn't exactly my fault that I got tripped and started freaking out as I was soaring through the air. So as you can see I wasn't too concerned about knowing where my ticket was at that precise moment!" Sirius retorted back.

"Well lets look for that damn ticket then shall we. It couldn't have gone far" said Remus, and with that they started looking around on all fours looking for the bloody ticket.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do own the ones I come up with though!

Thanks to my reviewers: Williams, Leovanna, and Rit.

XXXX

"Hey Remus buddy ole pal do me a favor and look underneath that nasty looking trash can over there to see if my ticket some how floated there please." Sirius said batting his eyelashes at Remus in a girlish matter.

Remus disgusted with the way Sirius was acting piped up saying , " I will as long as you never do that to me again or else I will make sure you can never reproduce."

'Ouch" thought Sirius but still put on his most innocent face he could muster. Remus then headed over to the so called trash can Padfoot told him to look under, and with the look of pure hatred, Remus bent down on all fours to peruse. What he found shocked him, he saw at least three dirty diapers, a rotten jug of milk, and some other things not worth mentioning.. But what he did find put a big smile on his face was a $50 bill that just screamed out to him.

"Oi Sirius I didn't find anything but dirty diapers, old milk and a $50 bill."

" Ohh money. Keep that moony it could come in handy later!" yelled Prongs.

They looked every place they could think of, under the trash cans (which for poor Moony, was the worst job of all), under people, in the bushes which contained many spiders that crawled up on Padfoot, in which he started screaming and running around like a girl yelling "get em off! Get em off me! Get em off me!" People stopped what they were doing just to see what the heck Sirius was screaming about and when they finally figured that out they all started cracking up laughing calling him a loony and a chicken.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the laughs of the people around him. "What the hell are you looking at? Go away there's nothing to see here! I said move!" and with that they all scattered afraid of what he could do to them.

"Geeze Pads what the hell was that for? I mean it was pretty funny seeing you run around like a chicken with its head cut off!"

"Oh shut up Moony who asked you anyways?" Remus was just about to open his mouth when Sirius interrupted with "That was a rhetorical question Moony, every heard of those?"

Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance and just kept on looking when all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye his saw this chubby little toddler carrying around Sirius' prized ticket that they spent a good hour looking for.

"Hey Prongs, Padfoot, look to the left, keep looking, keep looking, ok stop. Now what do you see?"

"Hey that's my ticket! Hey you, you kid over there, that's my ticket and I want it back now!"

"Oh that is so mature Pads!", yelled Prongs, "He is what two years old, I bet he doesn't even understand a word you are saying!"

"I don't care I just want that ticket. Now, are you two going to sit there and watch or are you going to help so that we can finally get into the confounded amusement park?"

"Fine, fine! But if we get arrested it is going to be your head on the platter not mine!" screamed Remus. James just sat there and nodded, agreeing with what Moony had said.

With what little dignity they had left, they started chasing the little kid around trying to get that damned ticket.

A little over an hour later they were still chasing the kid around when an ice cream cart came rolling by and this idea struck Sirius (I know it rarely happens but just play along).

"Oi guys guess what! I have an idea," their were gasps of shock at this precise moment coming from two people, "Hey I heard that, anyways as I was saying, the idea I have is to try bribing the kid with ice cream. I mean come on, which kid can't resist ice cream!"

"It's worth a try."

They went up to the ice cream cart where an old funny looking man was waiting impatiently for them to order. "I haven't got all day you three so what it is that you want?"

" Ummm what kind of ice cream you got?" asked Pads.

" we have ice cream cookie sandwiches, otter pops, ice cream sandwiches, push ups, watermelon flavored popsicles, grape, orange, and strawberry popsicles, frozen chocolate covered bananas, and frozen lemonade." The old man said irritably.

"How about one of those watermelon popsicles?"

The man reached in and was about to pull the selected item out when Sirius interrupts with " No wait I meant the strawberry popsicle, yea strawberry, that's the one I want."

"Wait, I changed my mind I would like to have a fudge Popsicle please." "we don't have those sir, now pick which ice cream you want and pick it now or I am going to leave and not let you get any from me!"

"Fine how about a grape Popsicle please and that is my final answer," said Sirius.

The man reached in, got the Popsicle out, and told them it was going to cost 2.75.

They paid for the popsicle and headed over to the little kid,

"Hey little boy would you like this yummy grape popsicle?"

" oh popicle popicle! I want the popicle. Can I have it pweeeeeeeease?"

"How about you give me that ti'et you have in your hand and I will give you the popsicle."

"No me likey the ticket. Can I have the popicle pweeeease?"

"No, give me the ticket first. Come on that's it put it my hand… No don't go back give it here now!" Sirius's face was starting to turn red with the frustration of the kid building higher and higher.

"Oh come on this popsicle is really yummy, please just give me the ticket and I will give you the popsicle."

" I want the popicle, I give you ti'et, you give me popicle."

With that they exchanged items and Padfoot started jumping up down screaming"I got my ticket, I got my ticket, I got my ticket, hey hey hey hey!"

"James, Sirius, and Remus, what are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming here too?" said someone behind them.

The marauders turned around and to their surprise saw the one person they thought they would never see at an amusement park.

James was about to say hey when Remus promptly smacked him over the head.

"What was that for Remus?"

" No reason at all just thought it would be fun to smack you. Have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

" oh would you two just shut up!" said Padfoot.

Then the three amigos and their friend turned around and headed for the fates of Disneyland.

XXXXXXXXX

A/n I made this chapter somewhat longer yay! Sorry it took me so long to update I have been sick, had, prom and tests. I will update sooner. Please review and tell me what you thought. I am open to flames and ideas on how to make it better. I got a lot of hits but no reviews. Please tell me what you think thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long.. It is almost the end of the school year which is in like tomorrow and it is major crunch time I will update more once summer starts its just that finals are coming and I really want to pass them so I can go onto my senior year. Anyways again I am very sorry for not updating in like a month. I would like to thank my reviewers :shewhodanceswithphoenixes, kagome kitty-cat.

Ok I have one little problem I got 159 hits for chapter one with like 3 reviews, than my second chapter I got 79 hits but only 3 reviews and the last chapter I got 31 hits and only one review.. see the problem.. I would REALLY appreciate it for you guys to review I will take flames but I will comment back on them.

Anyways on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: same as before I own nothing but what I make up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The marauders and their friend were about to reach the entry gate, when out of no where came the voice of none other than Snivelly himself. "Oi, Potty what are you doing hanging with that mudblood Evans and the werewolf?"

With a look of malice, James turned around to come face to face with the slimy grease ball. "For your information Snivelly, I happen to like hanging around with Remus and Lily. But as for you, I can't stand you and your greasiness so what I don't get is why would you want to come to a place full of muggles? I thought you never associated with them, I thought they were _beneath _you." James retorted sarcastically.

"Well if you must know Potty, I came to this place they call Disneyland to have myself a roaring good time of making these muggles' day a living hell, but now I am only going to be concerned about one thing."

"And what is that?" growled Sirius

"That, traitor, is making sure your day is a complete living hell."

"Not like that would change much" muttered Sirius under his breath.

"What was that Black" remarked Snape.

"Oh nothing just said that we would be looking forward to it is all!"

After about another five to ten minutes of them bickering back and forth Snape finally turned around but as soon as he did Sirius whipped his wand out and yelled the leg locker curse making Snape fall face down into the ground causing him to break his nose. a/n don't worry none of the muggles realized what was happening because at the same time James put his foot out to make It look like Snape tripped is all.

"That is enough you two! You guys act like you are freaking two years old!" Lily yelled at Sirius and James.

"Am not! I act like a mature 7 year old!" replied Sirius.

"I second that!" said James.

"Ugh whatever I give up!" Lily replied, while storming off and grabbing Remus' arm as she passed him.

As soon as she grabbed Remus' arm the other two realized they were being left behind and starting running around people to catch up to them, but no sooner did they start running did Lily stop, turn around, and push them to the ground saying "tag your it", and with that she ran off with Remus on her heels and James and Sirius not to far behind.

About after a half an hour of running around playing tag, Lily still hadn't been tagged and ended up in the line to go into the theme park, while Padfoot, Moony and Prongs were still running around trying to find her.

"I just saw her like a minute ago Prongs, she couldn't have gone far! We can not let her beat us Prongsie, I repeat we can not let her beat us!" yelled Sirius as he was weaving in and out of the lines to get in to the park.

"Hey twiddle Dee and tweedle dumb over here I found her!" yelled a slightly bemused Remus.

"She can't be I just looked in that line. Ooh wait till I get my hands on her…" growled Sirius.

"Oi, Padfoot, mate, you better not lay any hands on her or I will definitely have to hex you into next week!" screamed James.

"Relax Prongs, I would never think of taking your woman away from you, maybe play around with her, but never take her from you." Sirius replied with a wink.

"Sirius Valentine Black, if I ever hear you say what you just said again, I will seriously have to castrate you!" yelled James who was starting to turn a nice shade of red.

"Ok ok I promise not to say that or even think that again as long as I get to keep my pride and joy if you know what I mean because I could tell you right now a lot of girls wouldn't be too happy with you if they found out what you planned on doing to me!" whimpered Sirius with a look that said 'I surrender'.

"You two better hurry up and get in this line or we will leave you out here to find for yourselves!" bellowed Remus.

"Ok, ok we're coming, we're coming!" They yelled simultaneously.

After that was said, they then ran over to where Remus and Lily were standing in line. As soon as they reached their destination, James sauntered over next to Lily and sneakily put his arm around her waist. Lily, feeling a new presence on her waist, quickly turned around to see an amused James peering in to her luscious green eyes. "H-h-h-h-h hi." Lily managed to get out.

"Well hi to you too gorgeous. Mind if I escort you around Disneyland today _love?_"

"Sure as long as you don't call me love mister because we aren't dating." replied Lily.

"Yes madam." James commented back.

Remus was watching this little sappy moment go by between them before he couldn't take it anymore and said "Ok you two if you want to be this sappy I suggest you two go get a room because if not I suggest you move forward in line because the people behind us are getting a little restless and I really don't want to know what they are capable of and besides we are right here at the gate and that nice little old man has been waiting patiently to take our tickets. Now if you don't mind, I would actually like to get into this park sometime today and I don't mean in like 3 hours either!"

"Yes sir Professor grumpy sir!" they all mimicked as they each passed Remus in order to give the old man whose name was Fred, their ticket to pass into the land of imagination and fun.

They walked into the park to come across this big center flowery piece in the shape of Mickey on this planter thing and were staying at it as if it were the most remarkable thing they had ever seen.

"Can we take a picture in front of it please? Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwe?" asked a very hyperactive Sirius, who unmistakably was jumping around in circles, which reminded the rest of the group of a five year old.

"Not right now Sirius, but if you are a good boy we will come back later on and have your picture taken in front of Mickey, ok?" Lily said in a tone one would use with a child.

"No need to treat me like a child Lily. I am after all a man." Replied Sirius

"A very immature man" mumbled James. Luckily Sirius didn't hear it for he was already running off through the tunnel that would lead them to Main Street.

"Hey wait up Pads!" yelled James, and then he too started running off in the same direction as Sirius did.

Remus and Lily looked at each other with a knowing look, then sighed and started running off to catch up to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n yea my chapters are getting longer! Hope you liked this chapter… review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to my reviewers: Rit, and Red Hair Green Eyes….

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter; that belongs to J.K Rowling

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lily and Remus had just walked out of the tunnel when they saw Sirius and James in the store straight across from them sword fighting. "Lets go and get those two dunder heads before they cause any trouble." Remus said while rolling his eyes.

"Right behind you big boy." replied Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the store people were starting to gather around and watch James and Sirius go at their little banter. "Engard!" yelled Sirius, "Argh" James replied.

"This here theme park ain't big enough for the both of us matey!" retorted Sirius.

"Then you must go sire because it ain't I who will be leaving", said James

"Never! I will never give into you! We must fight till the end!" Sirius said, sounding rather serious (no pun intended).

With that they started fighting once more with more swords swinging this time instead of just talking. While they were fighting James saw through the corner of his eye that Lily was just a few feet away watching this whole act, so he decided that he would try to impress her.

James then leapt on to the cashier stand, then doing a flip all while keeping eye contact with Sirius. Sirius then caught on and soon they were both doing flips, sliding and dodging each other and finally almost knocked over a row of stands.

Right outside the store Lily was watching this play out in front of her. Clearly James was trying to impress her…and unfortunately it was working, just a tad. _No! This is immature! How could I ever have a crush on someone so immature!_ She told herself. These feelings were small, but not neglectable. _I need someway to forget about this…make it go away…_ she thought again. _Yes! I know! I will pretend to like Remus! That will get James mad and stop liking me and then maybe I'll even end up falling for Remus for real! Perfect! _

Upon telling Remus of her idea, minus the part about her possibly falling for him for real, he could barely contain his excitement. With the plan set into action, Lily waltzed into the store and walked straight up to James with the most livid look on her face and said " You are such an immature git James, me and Remus are going to go have some real fun with out you two dimwits getting in the way. Have fun acting like two year olds!" She then walked out the door arm in arm with Remus.

James' look while she said this was none other than complete and utter shock, he thought for sure his plan would have worked: impress Lily and she'll swoon over me. Guess I was wrong, but Remus? How could she possibly like Remus? Oh I know he is smart and doesn't get into trouble like me... Oh great now I am answering myself great just great… Get a hold of yourself prongs!

"Umm Prongs? You in there Prongs? Hello? Ok I know that was a big shock to us all but say something to me man! I don't want to lose you!" Sirius rambled while waving his hand furiously up and down in front of James' face.

"What? Oh yea sorry mate, just had a momentary lapse of being able to put a sentence together. Do you really think there is something going on between those two? I mean they do kind of seem very friendly towards each other, but maybe their just really good friends…but yet again…" he said, beginning to gather a new thought, but losing it. "I don't know… Pads I need your help here what do you think?" said a completely confused James.

"Well mate I can tell you one thing that we can do for sure."

"And that would be…"

"To tail them of course, duh James! We can watch what rides they go on and see if anything looks fishy between them!"

"Pads you are a genius!" James said enthusiastically.

"I know, I know, don't you just love me for me genius-ness."

"Nope can't say that I do Pads. Now lets get a move on before we lose them completely!" squeaked James.

"Right-o then. Lead the way Prongs!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lily and Remus were walking out of the store, they had to put a hand over their mouths to stifle the laughter that was emitting from them.

"I can't believe he actually fell for that Remus! It was amazing! I have never seen some ones eyes pop that far out of their head before. It was great! I hope you got pictures of that one!" Lily managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Oh don't worry about that Lils, I got great shots of that moment! Now I say we continue our plan by heading over to Space Mountain because I bet you that will be the first place they look since they know you don't like fast rides and you would probably hold on to me for dear life!" Remus remarked with a twinkle in his eye which reminded Lily of Dumbledore.

"Wow you know me so well Remmy, what would I do with out your evil master mind?" asked Lily

"Umm, probably never get James jealous to see what he would do to get you back." replied Remus.

"Dang it you are right. Well anyways, let's get this show on the road then before they see us!" exclaimed Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did they know that some little birdie heard everything that they had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Sirius walked out of the store and started walking down Main Street when they saw Snivelly hiding behind a trash can watching Remus and Lily walk away.

"Hey Snivelly, hanging with your own crowd now, I see?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Black! For your information I was just listening in on a very interesting chat between the wolf and mudblood there. Seems they are going to be going on Space Mountain. There were some other minor details that I overheard but I am sure you don't want me to waste your time." Snivelly retorted back.

"What other details did you hear?" asked James.

"I am afraid that telling you would ruin the surprise and I do hate to ruin those." said Snivelly.

"You better tell us grease ball or we might just have to hex you." growled Sirius.

"Yea right like you are really going to hex me, traitor, out in broad day light, in front of millions of muggles? I highly doubt it.", retorted Snivelly.

"Fine you win this round grease ball but next time you won't be so lucky!" yelled Sirius, while trying to catch up with James who was already heading over to where Space Mountain dwelled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Remus finally got into the line for Space Mountain, when they saw about twenty feet behind them, were James and Sirius.

"Ok. Just pretend you don't see them and when we get up to the ride tell the person who is seating us to let those two dunder heads in behind us, so that way we can really put our plan into action. Ok?" said Lily.

"Ok it won't be too hard to ignore them because don't forget I have to live in the dorms with them, so it isn't too hard to ignore them and I will tell the worker to make sure they sit behind us. Oh and don't worry, I won't forget." Remus said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX  
A/N that is where I leave you for now… I hope you liked this chapter it is a little bit shorter than my last chapter but I hope its just as good.. PLEASE review and let me know how I am doing.. because only 10 reviews doesn't make it seem that I am doing very well so in order for me to update I have to get at least 5-6 reviews on this chapter before I update again

A big thanks to my beta, Rit, for helping me with my grammar and making it sound a heck of a lot better!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok here is my next chapter up and ready for you all to read

Thanks to my reviewers!

RIT- u r awesome thanks for being my beta! Read her story it is called More than a dream

Red Hair Green Eyes - thanks for your review. Everyone should read her story it is awesome!

III Candy Cane Child III – thanks for your review.

Perfectpureblood – thanks for checking out my story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Remus I have another brilliant idea of what we can do while we stand here in line waiting to get on the ride." Lily said.

"And what might that be beautiful?" Remus questioned. _'Oh crap' _he thought mentally slapping himself _'why did I just say beautiful? Now she might catch on that I actually like her'. _

"Good thinking Remus, calling me beautiful is the perfect way to get a reaction out of them, just look at James' face over there it is turning ten different shades of red, but any who the plan that I just thought of is of you and I acting all flirtatious with each other in line and getting really close to each other and we could like hold hands or something." Lily continued. _Crap I am actually starting to like Remus, this can't be happening… but he is so sweet and kind and not like James who is so immature… I really do think I am actually starting to like him… Ok stop talking to yourself Lily._

"Um Lily, are you ok?" asked Remus. He was now starting to get worried because she had been looking at him in a staring kind of way for the past five minutes and hadn't said a word.

"Oh what? Sorry Remus kind of dazed off there for a minute. Oh look the line is moving, which means we are getting closer to the ride. Remus I don't think I can go through with this, like you said before I hate fast rides and it would make me sit closer to you and hold onto you for dear life, but maybe this isn't the right ride to go through with the plan on." Lily whispered so that the two gits behind them wouldn't hear.

"Lily, calm down, you will be fine I promise. I will be here right next to you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Now are you up to still going through with this?" Remus asked while holding onto her shoulders gently.

Lily thought about what Remus had said for a moment and then slowly nodded her head.

"That's my girl. That's the Lily I know. The one who never gives up on her mission just because of a little obstacle that stands in her way and just remember I will be right next to you. Do you still want them to sit behind us on the ride?" Remus comfortingly asked.

"Yes, otherwise our plan won't work. I'll be fine, I guess, as long as you stick up to your end of the plan," Lily said half heartedly.

"Will do," replied Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius did you just hear what I heard?" asked James

"Well mate was it the part where Remus called Lily beautiful with that little twinkle in his eye, or was it the part where Remus called Lily beautiful?" Sirius remarked.

"Geeze Padfoot you don't have to repeat it twice like that, it was horrible enough the first time I heard it. I can't believe Remus is doing this to me. He knows how much I like Lily and knows that I would do anything to get her to go out with me and he has to go behind my back and start liking her." James said furiously in a whisper as to not draw attention to him and Sirius.

" Alright, alright, calm down James I would prefer not to have my head chewed off thank you very much. I know you are mad at Remus and possibly even Lily, because I have to admit, and I know you aren't going to like what I am going to say but, I think she is starting to like him as well. Just look at how comfortable she is with Remus holding onto her shoulders like that, I mean she won't even let you do that without hexing you right afterwards, but all I am saying is that maybe Remus is just acting friendlier towards her because she is upset with our little banter back at the shop we were just at or because you know how much Lily hates these kinds of rides, and he is just trying to calm her down and get her to actually try this one out before she turns it down. You can't just conclude that there is something going on when we obviously don't have the evidence to support our claim Prongsie." Sirius rambled.

"Wow Sirius, were you actually being serious just a second ago because I have never heard those words come out of your mouth before, well ok maybe in different sentences but not all together like that. I mean you are starting to sound philosophical on me." James said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well serious is my middle name, oh wait it is my first, so yea I was being Sirius." Sirius retorted back.

"And there goes another brilliant moment gone with Sirius' stupid jokes." James voiced back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The line then started to move again heading deeper into the building where they could now see the seats coming in and the worker seating the people into the carts. Lily and Remus were now two people away from getting seated into the cart when the conductor/worker came up and asked how many are in their group and Remus replied "Well we were wondering if you can seat those two people back there behind us."

"Do you mean the one with glasses and the other one who is standing next to him?" the conductor asked.

"Yup that would be the ones." Remus replied.

"May I ask why you would like them to cut in front of all these people just so they can sit behind you?" the conductor asked again.

Remus leaned over to Lily and whispered something into her ear which she replied back with a nod.

"Ok well you see conductor sir, this here lady and I are playing a little trick on them to get one of them jealous because he has this major crush on her and we want to see how long it will take to get him so mad that he will try to win her back and in order for this plan to work we really need them to sit behind us," said Remus

"That is cute; I guess I can make an exception for today. Go ahead and go sit down and I will bring them up to the front and tell them something about how I need two people to sit behind this couple here because everyone else in front of them are three to four people in the group. Does that work?" replied the conductor.

"Thank you so much. That will work perfectly." Lily replied with a smirk growing on her face.

Not even a minute later the conductor brought up James and Sirius and told them exactly what he had told Lily and Remus and then put them right behind "the couple".

"You guys all set" all four heads nodded, "Ok well off you go then and have fun," the conductor said with a very mischievous wink of the eye.

The ride then took off. It started out slow but then started getting faster and faster with tons of sharp turns and drops. On one particular drop Lily clutched her arms around Remus' waist which didn't go unnoticed by a particular black head with hazel eyes, sitting behind them.

Remus feeling a new presence by his waist, looked down to see Lily's arm around him seeking protection from the fast flying contraption, so the only thing Remus could think of to do was to put his arm around her shoulder and give it a good squeeze before resting it there completely.

When the ride was over, Lily got off on shaky legs. "That was the most horrible thing I have ever been on!" said a trembling Lily.

"It's ok, I promised I would protect you and I did and plus I think James saw that little thing you did by putting your arms around my waist and then me putting my arm around your shoulder to protect you. I seriously think his face went 20 shades darker than before because I swear I could feel the heat pouring off of him," laughed Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James watched as Lily put her hands around Remus' waist to hold on for dear life as they went down a particularly nasty drop, but what surprised him the most was seeing Remus put his arm around her shoulder and didn't take it off until they stopped at the loading off section of the ride.

"Sirius please tell me I was imagining what I saw back there. I don't think I could take it if they actually start dating," James whined.

"Ok I won't tell you that I saw Lily put her arms around Remus' waist and that he put his arm around her shoulder protectively, I didn't see any of that. It must have been a figment of my imagination." Sirius said quite sarcastically.

"Geeze Pads, thanks for boosting my self esteem right up there. I said to tell me you didn't see that not tell me what you saw! You ignoramus!" James yelled getting really frustrated with this whole Lily, Remus business.

"Ohhhhh is that what you told me to do? Oops, I guess I heard wrong. Silly me! Anyways, I say we keep tailing them to really see what's going on. So lets hurry up and find them before the disappear from our sight because then I highly doubt we will ever find them again." Sirius replied charismatically.

They then headed out of the building searching for a red head and a tall sandy blonde colored haired man.

XXXXXXX

Lily and Remus started walking away from the area that _Space Mountain_ was in and thought it would be fun to go on _It's a Small Word_ since it sounded safe and slow enough. Little do they know what is going to be in store for them when they get inside the ride.

XXXXXXXX

A/N wow I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you like it. I know it is a bit of a twist but that's what makes it interesting. PLEASE review and tell me if you like the way it is going or not. I probably won't be updating until after the 17th of July because my beta is leaving for vacation the 30th and then I leave the day she gets back. So if I get A LOT of reviews then maybe I will update for you guys before I leave!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? Ok fine I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter JK Rowling owns that. I only own the characters I make up.

A/N I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been in Arizona for about a week and a half and I was so busy the week before I left so I honestly haven't had the time. Plus I have had a little bit of writers block so if this chapter isn't up to par please forgive me… and if you have any ideas let me know and I will put your name in if I use one of them. Oh and write now I am in Nebraska so I am working on this while I am on vacation. So you are very lucky I like all my reviewers or else I wouldn't be working so hard at getting this next chapter up! Plus I think I might get two chapters up with in a week! Now that will be a new record for me!

RobRae: thanks for reading my story and being my second beta! Oh and you had some great ideas I will be using those later.

Mrs. Charlie Weasely-that's me: thanks for your review. I am glad you like my story and thanks for the ideas I am using them. lol

Rit: thanks for being my great beta, I appreciate it! Thanks for the ideas too! As you can tell I am using some of them in this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, look at the line for It's A Small World Remus! There is barely anyone there so we will be able to get on the ride really quick. Hopefully Sirius and James can sit with us this time and then I can sit between you and James." Lily said.

"Yea sure we can just wait here for them and all go on together. How does that sound?"

Remus replied while putting his arm around her waist. _I could really get used to this _thought Remus. _Now I just hope James doesn't get Lily back. _ He was brought back to the present with the sound of Lily's voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Sounds great!", Lily said with a smile growing on her face. _This is going to be perfect, _Thought Lily._ Now I can seat by James and show him I like him. "But I thought you said you liked Remus?" Oh shut up, I know I said that but it was just a fluke… stupid conscience… "You do know you are calling yourself stupid" am not "are to" am not am not am not "are too are too are too" Oh great now I am fighting with my conscience so I really need to stop talking to myself._

XXXXXXX

"Remus! Lily! There you guys are! We have been looking everywhere for you two," Sirius yelled over the crowd.

"We haven't gone anywhere! We've been standing here for the past 15 minutes waiting for you guys," Lily reminded them with a smirk.

"Ok fine whatever. Now that we have this settled, can we please get on the ride now?" whined James.

"Fine James, we can go on the wittle wide just for you," cooed Lily as if she were talking to a two year old.

"Hey I am not a two year old you know. I do know how to talk like an adult," James retorted back.

"Then stop acting like one. Now we are going on the ride if you two choose to follow then that's fine but first stop acting like two imbeciles,", Lily said matter of factly.

"Ok fine we will behave. So lead the way!" Sirius said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lily then turned around, grabbed Remus and shoved him up the way to the line with the two boys following behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James POV

I can't believe Lily is going to sit with Remus on this ride. I was really hoping that she was just fluking me on this one, but with they way they look at each other makes me think they actually have something going on.

"Hey Remus, lets get on the ride now, we are next anyways." Lily said while looking over her shoulder to look at me sliding in the seat next to Sirius, but before I knew it she grabbed my hand which sent shivers down my spine and said, " James, there is a spot open next to me so why don't you come sit up here then."

Of course I accepted, so I turned to Sirius and told him that I am sorry for leaving him but that this is my chance to get Lily back and away from Remus, but when I was finished telling him that, I saw he wasn't really paying attention to me at all but was openly staring at the girl he was sitting next to. This girl was pretty tall, had brown hair and was very pretty, well obviously she was otherwise Sirius wouldn't be looking at her at this moment. So I just turned around and slyly put my arm around Lily's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride then started with Lily talking to Remus with James' arm still draped across her shoulders. As they entered It's A Small World they started hearing this really annoying sound and for the life of them (mainly James) couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey Lily do you know where those words 'It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world' are coming from?" James asked while looking around for a clue as to where it could be coming from.

"Why yes James I know exactly where that _song_ is coming from. It is part of the ride. You see those puppets up there, they are mechanically moving their mouth to the words of the song and if you would listen to the song it is actually quite enjoyable plus it is also has a very catchy tune to it," Lily explained rather nicely.

"Oh gotcha Lily, thanks for explaining these muggle attractions to me, I really appreciate it," James replied just as nicely back.

"No problem James. I am glad to see that you are starting to act more mature than you have been lately. I really like this side of you; I hope you will continue this new side of you from now on." Lily said while placing her hand on James' knee which James gladly put his on top of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While all of this was taking place, Sirius was behind them chatting with the girl he had met earlier.

"So may I ask you what your name is pretty lady?" asked Sirius.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are?" said the browned haired girl.

"Well how about this, if I tell you my name first, will you then tell me yours?" Sirius asked again.

"Well, I guess that would work, but under one condition though" bargained the girl.

"And what is the condition, may I so boldly ask?" Sirius said with slight hesitance.

"The condition, if you so agree, is that you have to be my lovely boyfriend and go with me everywhere and take me on ALL of the rides. Do you accept this condition?" The girl boldly stated.

"I ACCEPT!" yelled Sirius on the top of his lungs which in return he got some furious looks from those who were trying to enjoy the ride. "OH and my name is Sirius, so spill it, what's yours?"

"Ok Sirius, lovely name by the way" "Thanks now get a move on" "Ok, ok my name is…" "Yes, yes" "Kim"

"That is a pretty name Kim" Sirius replied with a blush creeping up on to his cheeks.

"Oh and Kim, about that condition, would it be alright if we paled around with my friends today?"

"Well…. I uh I uh well I uh don't know about that I was kind of hoping that you and I could just go off somewhere and be alone and everything." Kim stuttered out.

Sirius, being Sirius of course, put on his lovely charm and said while batting his eyelashes, "Oh please come and hang with me and my friends I am sure that you will like all of them especially if you are the type of girl who loves pranking people because we have a few tricks up our sleeves and I want you to be apart of them and not accidentally (hee hee hee) get caught in the middle of one of our master pranks!"

"Pranks eh? Well then count me in! I am the mistress of pranks I am and if you think you will be able to pull a fast one on me Sirius…. Umm Sirius…" "Black my dear" "alright if you think you can pull a fast one on me Sirius Black then you have another thing coming." Kim said with a mysterious looking smirk growing on her face.

XXXXXXX

After they all got off It's A Small World the group came together and Sirius introduced Kim to everyone as his girlfriend.

"WHAT? You have a girlfriend already? You just met this lady and already you asked her out? Geeze Padfoot you are horrible!" said a very frustrated James.

"Hey, hey Prongs SHE asked me out not the other way around!" cried Sirius.

"Oh well, I give you credit Kim" said James.

"Why thank you but who are you?" asked Kim.

"Oh sorry, I am Potter, James Potter, and this lovely girl next to me is Lily Evans, and then the chap next to her is Remus Lupin."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, now that we have introduced ourselves; I say we go on Indiana Jones next. I want to see how it is."

"Ok sure that sounds like fun. Now does anyone know how to get their?" asked Lily.

"Well I think, and I could be wrong, but we go through Fantasy land, which we are in now, and head over to Frontier land, which will then take us to Adventure land where Indiana Jones is." Kim commented.

After Kim gave the marauders plus Lily an idea of where the ride is located they all started off in that general direction. As they were walking under the Sleeping Beauty Castle, James grabbed Lily's hand with his and intertwined their fingers together, but the surprising thing is she didn't pull away; she just kept her hand in his and just kept on talking to Remus but James soon interrupted by asking Lily a question "Lily, I know I have been immature in the past but can we put that behind us and start over?" James asked sincerely.

"I will give you the answer by the end of the day depending on how you act around me and to others," Lily said knowing that he wanted to prank people and that this would be so very hard for him.

"Ok, I will try to act my best, but its me, I can't help it, when I want to prank someone and there is a golden opportunity, I will snatch it up before you could say quidditch, Lils, so cut me a little slack will you?" James pleaded.

"We'll see, I may just cut you a little slack, but I could always use this to torture you too." Smirked Lily.

"Sirius, Remus, Kim, a little help here please." asked James.

"No can do Prongsie, this is your battle and plus I am a little busy with my girl right now to help you out, maybe Remus will help you out," answered Sirius.

"Sorry James I am not going to help either, like Sirius said, this is your own battle and you can fight it yourself." Remus replied indignantly. _I am not going to help him get Lily back, if he wants her so badly he can win her over himself because right now he is going to have a little competition if he thinks he can get her back so easily, _thought Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter:

What things are in store for James?

What happens between Kim and Sirius?

What will happen on Indiana Jones?

Oh and revenge and sweet competition is in stow

Thanks to Mrs Charlie Weasely:that's me for letting me use her as a person in my story…

I need to find a person well actually a girl who would like to be in the story. Well anyone can but I specifically need a girl though… I will tell that person only what they are going to do… everyone else will just have to wait!

Until next time! Review you see that little blue button that says go click it…. You know you want to….


	8. Indiana Jones and screams

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter , JK Rowling does. I do own names that are in here that aren't in Hp like Holly and Kim well I don't really own her because she is a person lol anyways

A/N I am sooo sorry that I have not updated in the longest time. hits hand. But I promise to try to update sooner but it is hard right with my Senior year, work and other things.

But anyways I have a new story out check it out.

Ok on with the story!

The marauders plus Lily and Kim made their way to Indiana Jones. When they finally made it there after dodging many strollers, they found there to be an extremely long line of people.

"Ugh! This is going to take forever" whined Sirius.

"Well there IS something we could do while we wait." James smirked

"And what might that be Prongs?" Remus quirked already knowing the answer.

"Why pranking of course!" James said while doing a little bouncing number.

"Ugh! James why? This place is full of muggles you git!" Lily said exasperatedly

"So?" James asked, turning to face Lily while still holding her hand which she still didn't realize exactly WHOSE hand she was holding.

"Soo… we could jeopardize the whole wizarding community if we do something like that!" Lily whispered angrily so not to cause a scene.

"You think I WOULD seriously jeopardize our world on a measly joke? Come on Lils who do you think I am?"

"I think you're insane that's what I think"

"Would YOU two PLEASE stop bickering, you sound like an old married couple," Sirius said rather seriously (no pun intended).

After those words tumbled out of his mouth James and Lily looked at each other and then lily realized that she had been holding James' hand and quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp. James looked at Sirius with the mostly deadliest glare and if looks could kill Sirius would be dead right now. When Remus saw James' look he leaned over to Sirius and whispered "Now you've done it."

"What has he done?" asked Kim who had heard everything Remus had just said.

That threw everyone off on what they were recently talking maybe even arguing about because they all had forgotten about her. Then they realized what they had said. She knew about their world.

_Oh boy we are going to be in so much trouble with the ministry _rang through all of the boy's heads including Lily's as well.

"Umm Kim did you hear _ALL_ of what we were talking about?" Lily asked.

"Uh yeah, I did. I didn't mean to but since I was standing right next to Sirius. What I heard that interested me the most was that you all are witches and wizards." Kim said.

_Oh no the cats out of the bag_ thought Lily grimly.

"Crap the cats out of the bag." Sirius voiced openly as if reading Lily's mind.

"You can definitely say that again." James said.

"Crap, the ca…" but before he could finish that sentence, James cut him off

"That was a sarcastic comment Sirius, I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh" Sirius replied.

"Um guys I am still here you know." Kim retorted while coming closer to Sirius.

"Oh sorry babe, I guess we owe you an explanation huh?"  
Sirius said while kissing her on the forehead.

"Yea I think you guys do."  
"Ok but before we say anything you must promise us that you won't tell anybody"

"Promise".

"Okay well we go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Sirius started. Then they all started telling her about everything, like the dark side of the wizarding world and the ones that call themselves deatheaters and that they followed this dumb wizard who thinks himself better than everyone else and that he calls himself Lord Voldemort. They talked a lot about the school and their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. By the time they finished explaining everything it was time to get on the ride.

"How many people are in you party sir?" the ride attendant asked James.

"Five" James replied.

"Okay so four of you can go in the first row and on of you in the second. I will leave it up to you on who sits where." the attendant replied.

"Well Sirius and I will go in the front. How about Lily sits next to me and then James beside her" Kim suggested.

"That sounds ok… I guess" replied Lily

"Okay then you for go in the front and I will sit behind you guys." Remus said a little downcast.

They all then took their seats. After Remus sat down a teenage girl that looked a year older than him and very familiar sat down next to him. She had medium length hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She wasn't exactly skinny nor really fat either.

"Umm not to be rude, but you look really familiar to me. Do I know you by any chance?" Remus asked.

"Um, you might" she said, then whispered, " I go to Hogwarts and I am in my seventh year and I am a Gryffindor like you." That's when it clicked in Remus' mind.

"OH! That is where I know you then." Remus said, and then asked "Sorry but what is your name?"

"Oh it is Holly, Holly Cabot and you are Remus right?"

"Yup Remus, Remus Lupin"

"Nice to meet you" she said while putting her hand out for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too" he said as he took her hand. _Wow she is really pretty and sweat and nice. I think I like her._

The jeep they were in then moved forward starting the ride which caused Remus to stir away from his thoughts and focus on the ride. As the ride started to get bumpy, the marauders were being jerked from side to side like they were on a roller coaster. Then as they came around the bend to where the snakes were Indiana Jones says "Snakes, you're on your own" then the snake jumped out causing all the girls to cling to one of the marauders arm. They then did not let go of their arms until the ride was over leaving nice nail marks in the poor marauders arms.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever been on!" Lily said all the while shaking ever so slightly which caused James to put his arm around her waist to keep her steady, which she didn't seem to mind.

"I disagree! That was the most fun I have ever had on that type of ride" Holly said.

Remus raised an eyebrow and said "Really? Is that why I have nice little nail marks in my arm? Hmmm?"

Holly just grinned sheepishly as she leaned over on one foot then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They continued to talk about the ride until they reached outside where they heard screaming. They looked around and recognized in an instant what was going on.

"Deatheaters? Here? At Disneyland? In America of all places? WHY?" Lily asked in confusion.

There was no time however to get a reply to her question because a beam of red light zoomed only inches from her head. She ducked just in time shooting Impedimenta in the direction of her attacker. The jelly legs curse hit her attacker causing him to fall to the ground. She could hear James about ten feet away from her shouting out as many curses as he could name at the deatheater he was dueling. She quickly chanced a look behind her as her attacker was occupied at the moment, to see Remus and Sirius dueling with at least three deatheaters each. She then looked to where Holly was. She too was battling three on one and looked like she was winning considering she got one of them down, tied up and took his wand while dueling two others at the same time. Lily then looked for Kim.

_Oh my God where is she? She can't fight these people! What if they got her? What if…_

Before she could even finish that thought she saw Kim being taken away by two bulky deatheaters.

"Shit" she said and started running after the shooting every curse she knew at them. She hit one of the bulky mean with a full body bind curse but the other one just kept going on shooting curses back at her over his shoulder.

She could hear him start the cruciatous curse but before he could finish it, James came up and shouted "Expelleramus!" The deatheaters wand cam flying into James' hand but before he could tie up the deatheater, he apparated away, taking Kim along with him.

As soon as that one deatheater apparted the rest followed.

"Shit! Sirius I am so sorry! James and I tried to get her back but he left before we could tie him up." Lily said.

Sirius just stared ahead not even acknowledging Lily.

"Padfoot, come on say something" James pleaded.

Then Sirius burst out "She's gone Prongs! Gone! She doesn't even know who those people are and they took her! She doesn't even have a chance!"

"Padfoot, it will be okay. We will get her back. If it is the last thing we do. Right everyone?" Moony exclaimed.

"Right, Sirius, don't worry to much ok? We need you to be strong for Kim because if you aren't she won't be." Holly said trying to soothe Sirius.

"I know I need to be buy she is a MUGGLE! She doesn't have the capability to with stand those evil deatheaters. I just met her but I think she is the one you guys, and now I might lose her!" Sirius half yelled, half whispered.

"It's going to be ok Padfoot. Just calm down' James said while hugging his friend. "Besides we need to come up with a plan to get her back and to kill those bastards and the almightiest bastard of bastards himself, Voldemort."

"I agree. We need to come up with a plan but we need to go to Dumbledore about this as well." Holly rationed.

"I agree with Holly on this one. Dumbledore will know what to do. He could help us train in order to go into battle because if we were to go there now where ever that might be, we wouldn't last a minute in there" Lily reasoned.

"But what if he doesn't let us help? I mean we are only in our sixth year save Holly who is in her seventh/ He might think it too dangerous" Remus reasoned back.

"That is a chance we are going to have to take. We could always tell him how we already battled deatheaters and that we could handle it with some training." Holly replied.

"Ok fine lets go to Dumbledore, but if he says no we are still going to go because if something happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself" Sirius commented rather sadly.

"Ok Siri lets go" James told Sirius.

"Oh wait how are we going to get back to Hogwarts? Only Moony and Holly know how to apparate." Sirius stated.

"Ok well you and James go with Remus and I will go with Holly and we will side along apparate with them" Lily explained to each of them.

With that they went to their respected apparators and apparated with a "pop" back to Hogwarts.

XXXXXX

A/n I hope you liked this chapter it took me FOREVER to write. Lol well technically it took me two days in my second period to write. I ended up with eight pages so I hope it is long enough for you.

Must read this!

This story is now going to go into something entirely different. I originally had it just be straight humor but it needed something more so they are no longer going to be at Disneyland. So I was thinking of posting the next chapter as the sequel to this and having it go on from there. What do you all think… I need your opinion. Oh I am also going to start posting what the next chapters title is going to be.

So hit the little blue button that says go and review.

Thanks!

Next Chapter: Dumbledore and plans


	9. Dumbledore and plans of attack

Chapter 9

Dumbledore and plans of attack

A/N OMG I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in like two months but I have been SUPER busy with school projects and all and since this is my senior year I have to make sure I do them well… and work is busy so I have had very little time to work on my story. Please forgive and those who are still sticking with this story I thank you tremendously for your support 

Now on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a distinctive "pop" Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Holly arrived in the deserted town of Hogsmeade.

"Well Wizards and Witches looks like we have a long way back to the castle, so before we head back I say we stop off at the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer." Sirius commented while looking over there longingly.

James looked confusedly at Sirius, "But Siri, I thought you wanted to get back to the castle so we could get a jump start on finding Kim."

"I do Prongs, but I am freezing my arse off and I thought a butterbeer would warm me up and motivate me to get back to the castle faster. DUH!!!" Sirius retorted while promptly smacking James on the back of head.

A slight giggle was heard from the area where Lily and Holly were standing. "Oh you think that is funny do you?" James smirked and shot after Lily. "What the-" was all Lily could get out before James had body slammed her into the ground. "geofme James," came the muffled plea of a very squished Lily. "Not until you apologize to me for laughing at what Sirius did." "No way, it was funny and you probably deserved it anyway." "Oh that does it. You are in for it now". James then started tickling Lily which caused a huge scream/laugh to start emitting from Lily's lips.

While the tickling match was going on Remus walked over to Sirius "Why Sirius, was that an actual intelligent statement you just said?"

"Why yes it was. After all my middle name is serious, OH wait, it's my first!"

"Well there goes that spectacular moment of intelligence that one may never see again displayed by one Sirius Black." Holly shot out.

"Touché Holly"

"Thanks Remus, I have my moments"

"Yea and those most be rare"

"Oh shut up Sirius at least I have the brains to have those moments."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly"

"Before this gets anymore out of hand, I say we start heading back so we can start researching the where bout's of Voldemort and have that meeting with Dumbledore."

"Remus is right lets get a move on it" Holly replied as she started towards the hill that would lead them to the gates of Hogwarts. They walked in silence ad they trudged up that hill only to stop an hour later in front of the big iron rote gates.

"Crap! I forgot we need a password to get back on to the grounds. " James said as he tried opening up the gates but failed.

"Relax James, I am Head Girl remember?"

"Yeah, so Holly, you're Head Girl. What does that have to do with anything?"

"So… the Head Girl has privilege to every password within the walls of Hogwarts including this one!"

"OH yea, I forgot."

"It's ok James we forgive you for being a git."

"Thanks… Hey wait a minute! I am not a git. Why would you say that about me Lily?"

"Well that's obvious isn't it; I said it only because it's true."

"Thanks Lily love you too"

"Your welcome"

Remus, finally having enough of their banter told them to be quiet as he turned as stared at Holly as she started moving her wand in fancy movements while muttering the password "Titillandus". After Holly finished the incantation/password the iron lock unlocked itself and allowed the five students to push open the gates to Hogwarts.

They walked the path up to the castle in silence only saying hello to Hagrid, the game keeper of Hogwarts, who was outside playing his flute. They reached the doors of the castle were they ran into Filch but since they were with Holly they were let off with only a warning. They finally reached Dumbledore's office to find out that the password Holly used (sour patch kids) had been changed.

"Well that's just great! Now how are we supposed to get up to Dumbledore's office!"

"Well that's obvious isn't it? We have to sit here and guess every friggin' candy around, magical and muggle. Now let's see… how about gobstoppers?"

"Geeze Lily I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"Shut up Sirius guessing passwords doesn't mean you have to be smart to figure it out. You have to use logic and considering Dumbledore loves muggle candy I thought that gobstoppers would be a sensible choice but it looks like he used a different type of candy."

"Ok ok, you win this one Lily. So let's see…. Hmmmm… how about…… Jolly Ranchers? No… drats…"

It continued like this for almost a half an hour with each one in the group guessing all different kinds of candy until finally James shot out "Sour gummy worms" and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved out of the way to show the ever spiraling stair case.

Sirius took to stairs two at a time and was the first one to reach the top. As soon as everyone else joined him at the top of the stairs they burst open the doors to find Dumbledore in his pajamas singing in a very bad voice to the CD of the Weird Sisters.

"Ehm.. Headmaster, sorry for uh barging in on you while you were uh yea, but we have a very important announcement to make about what happened today at Disneyland," said a very flustered looking Remus.

Dumbledore not noticing them spun around as soon as Remus started speaking to him. "Uh…. I will be right back… let my ummm just go uh change. Just have a sit and I will talk with you all in a minute." He then went up his stairs into his private chambers.

While Dumbledore was upstairs changing the group of five people downstairs was talking about what they had just witnessed. "I would like to get that scene out of my head and never come across it again." Lily whimpered as she shook her head desperately trying to rid her mind of that horrible moment.

"I conquer, Lily that was very disturbing even for a guy like me who has to live with these two over here who always do something like this… but, seeing this coming from our normally composed headmaster is just creepy."

"You guys it is very disturbing but we need to be quiet now, I hear footsteps meaning Dumbledore is coming down the stairs." Holly stated.

As Dumbledore descended the stairs the quintet sat around his desk waiting for him to take his sit and start asking questions and as if on que Dumbledore asked them the one they all had been waiting for, "What exactly were you five doing at Disneyland today?"

"Well you see Headmaster, James, Sirius and I thought it would be fun to get out and have some fresh air and since it is a Saturday we thought we would try out this place they call Disneyland. While we were there we saw Snape, yes Snape, and then we found Lily."

"I was there Headmaster on the account of having permission from you to see my parents but as it turned out they were called into the office and said for me to just go do something, so I thought it would be fun to go to Disneyland where I say these three and while we were on one of the rides Remus met Holly."

"And that's were I come in. I too got permission to go see my parents, as you remember, since I haven't seen them in forever, but when I got to California, my parents didn't tell me they were going to the mountains so they let me go to Disneyland instead. That's where I met up with them."

"Alright, so what does this have to do with interrupting me at this time at night?"

"Well you see sir, while we were there Sirius met this young lady, Kim, and we got to talking with her and she seemed to be a really nice young girl and after getting off Indiana Jones, I think, umm a swarm of death eaters appeared and starting firing off spells at us and in the midst of it all Kim got kidnapped by them. So we were wondering if you would help us with finding her sir because Sirius is really concerned about her you see." Remus supplied.

"Well Mr. Lupin I don't know exactly where Voldemort's location is but I will get the Order on it right away and we will let you know if we find anything."

"Headmaster, that isn't enough, Kim doesn't know that much about our world and doesn't have the magical strength to bear magical curses! We have to find her NOW not when the Order feels like getting around to it!" yelled Sirius who was now being forced to calm down by Remus and James.

"I understand that you miss her Mr. Black but that is all we can do right now."

"Well then we don't need your help Headmaster. We will find our own way to her without you getting involved." Sirius then turned around and headed out the door and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room where he screamed out the password "dormiens" and plopped himself down into his favorite chair in front of the fire and just sat there staring into it until he heard the portrait open and reveal the four other members of his group.

"Geeze Sirius, have a little temper tantrum now did we?"

"Shut up Prongs, I am just tired of hearing that same old thing from him, "wait for them to do everything and then you can go"

"Ok so we all agree on not waiting for them to do something about it, so lets come up with a game plan on how to find out where Voldemort's headquarters are and then we can go from there. Does that work for you Padfoot?"

"I guess so Moony, but don't expect me to be patient because I won't be."

"We understand Sirius, no need to get your skivvies all in a bunch."

"Oh shut up Lily just because you have James over here doesn't mean we all don't have someone we miss." Both James and Lily blushed at this.

"Ok now that we have a starting point that's figure out where to go from here. James, your dad is an auror right?"

"Right"

"Is there anyway you could get a hold of him and ask him if he knew of where Voldemort was hiding because one of your friends has been kidnapped by them?"

"Yea I guess I could but Holly, don't be surprised if he doesn't know anything."

"Its ok James, all we can do is try."

"Sirius can't you go to your mom and ask her if she knew where Voldemort's hiding place is since she is a big supporter of him?"

"Holly you obviously don't know me very well, my mother wouldn't tell me that to save her life unless…"

"Exactly, you go and tell her that you have thought of what you have been doing and have decided to follow in the Black's name and become a loyal supporter of Voldemort."

"You know that might just work and then once I know the location I can tell you guys and when I go, you will be right behind me and once I get in, you guys can set off to find Kim while I go and see the devil himself."

"Precisely but if you are going to go in by yourself we are going to have to make a portkey so that if you get into any danger you can portkey yourself back here at least on to the grounds of Hogwarts and the rest of us will have our own for when we get Kim."

"Hey Siri, are you going to be able to convince your parents of turning towards the dark side after all this time of being for the light? I mean it is going to take a lot of convincing and what if they make you do something harmful to one of us?" voice Remus who had been thinking through all of this since the idea had been brought up.

"Well it will take a lot of graveling on my part, but if they tell me to do something to you like the Cruciatous curse I will have to put it on one of you to prove my loyalty but I sear if I have to I won't enjoy it and you can put it back on me once this is all over with."

"You better believe it" James and Remus chorused. The thought of having that spell put on them sent shivers down their spines along with a sense of pain they hope to never have to endure.

"Guys, what are Holly and I supposed to do?"

"Make the portkey's, keep us in check, and learn as many spells as you guys can since you both are the top students of your year." James stated rather bluntly.

"Alright but if anyone of you gets hurt, you will have to take it up with us and believe me we won't be very happy."

After all the plans had been made Sirius flooed to his house to talk with his parents while James and Remus started perfecting the spells they already know, and Lily and Holly headed towards the library to read up on how to make portkey's and to look at charms and spells they might need to know during their little adventure.

Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all kept with me.. I know the story started out not so good.. but I do hope it is getting better… please let me know what you think by reviewing thanks.

Next: a talk with Sirius' parents, the plan put into action, and fall backs.


	10. Plan set into action

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter and its characters. That belongs to JK Rowling

A/N I am soooooo sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated in over three months. But school is getting really hard and work pretty much takes up my life plus prom is this weekend so I thought I would get this in before hand so that way you guys have something to read. AND thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story. It is getting better now I promise!!

Sirius arrived in his father's study of the Black Manor moments after leaving his friends to start putting the plan into action.

"Hello father."

"Hello Sirius, what brings you home to your 'death eater family'"?

"Well _father,_ I have finally come to my senses and have realized how foolish Dumbledore is and the only way to survive this war is to be on the winning side."

"What are you trying to pull? Did you actually think that I would believe those lies? Even if you are serious about becoming a part of the death eaters and to be on the obviously winning side you must prove yourself to not only me but Lord Voldemort as well."

Sirius cringed slightly at this but his father didn't seem to notice. "I will father, whatever it takes to get you to trust me again."

His father stood and strode over to Sirius. "Very well son. It is time to prove your trust to me. Now if you truly want to be a death eater. You must complete a series of shall we say tests… yes tests. The first test you must complete is betraying your friends. This means you must disown them, call that Evans girl a mudblood, and do every means possible to show that you no longer want to be with them. If you do not complete this task and I will know if you have or not, you will be disowned, or worse Sirius, killed.

"Yes father. I understand. Once I complete this task what other tasks am I going to have to complete to ensure you that I truly want to be on the dark side?"

"I will let you know my son by way of owl. Don't let me down son. You are a great wizard and would be very useful in Our Masters plans to take the Potters down. Now go back to Hogwarts and start fulfilling your tasks and remember Sirius, I will know whether or not you have been faithful."

"Yes father" Sirius turned around and grabbed a brown pouch with green powder in it. He took some, threw it into the fire, stepped into the flames and shouted "Hogwarts". Soon he was spinning through the network seeing glimpses of different living rooms until he came to a stop and fell out of the fire place and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Nice landing there Padfoot, ever heard of walking?" James smirked as he helped Sirius off the floor.

"Shut it Potter. You know what I have never liked you and you know what? I have been lying this whole time. I have always been for the dark side but now I finally realize who I truly am. So get out of my way Potter or I might just take you to the Dark Lord myself." Sirius then pushed James and started to the portrait hole.

James stood stock still for a moment before he came to his senses and ran to Sirius pushing him to the ground. "What the bloody hell was that Sirius? I give you a chance to be my friend; I trusted you and you betray me like this? What the fuck is your problem Sirius?"

Sirius started laughing at how stupid James was sounding and threw James off of him.

"Wow I got you good there James, you actually believed me!! Well one down four to go."

"Huh?"

"Not here. Up in the dorm" Sirius lead James up to their dorm room and put the silencing charm around the room so no one could listen in.

"I just got back from having a little chat with my father. He said that I had to prove to him that I truly want to be on the dark side by completing tasks that he is assigning me to do. The first task was to betray you, Moony, Lily and everyone. So that little performance we just had we have to do tomorrow in the Great Hall where I know my brother will be listening and waiting so he can report back to Father. So tonight we must call a meeting and explain everything to everyone so that we can make it look believable and that they won't truly be hurt when I actually go off on them tomorrow."

"Ok Siri, but this is going to be hard. I know we need to do this but I also know that Lily is muggleborn and by what I know of your father you are more than likely going to have to say the "m" word to her and I know for a fact that I would probably punch your lights out. Oh and another thing. How long do we have to pretend to hate each other?"

"Well, I figure that my father will be very delighted with how fast I am going with these tasks especially since tomorrow I am going to publicly pronounce that I have never liked any of you and that I am going to join my parents. So this thing probably shouldn't take more than lets say a month? Oh and yes my father did tell me that I will have to call Lily the "m" word. I don't want to but I have to, to make sure my git of a brother doesn't go reporting back to father."

"Right, ok, let's get this meeting started then. I will go find Lily and Holly. You go find Remus. Then we will meet back here in lets say an hour. Deal?"

"Deal."

James then left the confines of their dormitory to go find Holly and Lily. James walked into the common room and spotted the girl he was looking for.

"Oi Lily! Can you come here for a second?"

"What do you want James? I am a little busy right now doing homework."

"Well Sirius went to his fathers and he now wants to have a meeting with us on the plan that we are trying to put into action. So, if you wouldn't mind can you go find Holly and meet us up in the boy's dorms in about 45 minutes that would be great?"

45 minutes later up in the boys dormitory…

"What do you mean you have to call me a mudblood! Sirius you don't have to go through with this. We can find some other way."

"What other choice do we have Lily? Honestly, we can't really rely on Dumbledore and the Order to find the where-abouts of Voldemort's layer, I mean come on if he and the order haven't found it by now then they need some inside source to help. Which would be me once I can prove to my father that my loyalties lie with him."

"Ok fine, but I still am not going to like it. So should you act out what we are going to say to each other or just let you come up with it on your own so that way it would be more believing but at the same time we should at least be a little prepared."

"I agree with Lily, we need to be prepared for the blow that Sirius is going to give us tomorrow so that we know he truly doesn't mean it. You don't mean it right?"

"Right"

"Ok good, so Sirius since you already told us what you said to James you can just use that tomorrow but what about the rest of us?" asked Holly

"Yea Padfoot, I kind of want to know what you are going to say about me since I am a werewolf, which you better not use or I will kill you, but seriously Sirius, I don't know about this, I mean can you honestly keep up this charade for the month you said that it would take to gain your fathers trust back? Do you think it is worth it?" voiced Remus.

"Well, moony, I don't WANT to do this but I HAVE to do this to get Kim back. You understand don't you?"

"Yes" they all chorused.

They then started to plan out everything that was going to be said at breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow. They stayed up the majority of the night coming up with the plan and had only gotten to bed at one o'clock but before they knew it it was 7 o'clock in the morning and it was time for the big show to begin.

They all made it down to the Great Hall and sat down before Sirius got up and started to yell at James "You know what Potter! I have never liked you. I have always hated you with ever fiber of my being but it took me just to now to realize that you are a good for nothing spoiled brat who gets everything he wants!" Everyone in the Great Hall stopped their discussion and stared wide-eyed at the scene pouring out in front of them.

"What the bloody hell was that Sirius? I give you a chance to be my friend; I trusted you and you betray me like this? What the fuck is your problem Sirius?"

Sirius didn't reply but went on to the next pour victim Miss Lily Evans. "And as for you Lily…"

A/N and this is where I leave you. I know it is short but I have so much other stuff going on right now especially with senior year coming to an end I have so many projects to do and I have like four books I have to read by next month. So I am sorry that the updates have been getting shorter. But I promise to make it up to you by giving you and extra long chapter the next time I update.

PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the chapter and how the story is playing out. I would really like your opinion


End file.
